


Of Wolf And Man

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Hurt/Comfort, Instincts!Kakashi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi is an alpha on a mission with his anbu team when Tenzo suddenly presents as an omega and doesnt know what to do. It's up to Kakashi to look after his poor kohai.No mpreg





	Of Wolf And Man

Kakashi Hatake sniffed the cool air, something was… off, he thought. He and his 4-man Anbu squad were camped for the night. He ran a hand through his silver hair as he continued trying to discern what was bothering him. His heightened alpha senses trying to bring something to his attention. 

He had been only fourteen when he presented as an alpha, but he had already been in Anbu. One doesn't get many chances for matchmaking when most of your time is spent on assassination and espionage missions. Therefore at 21, Kakashi was still unbonded. 

He looked across the small fire to Yugao, singling out her Beta scent easily. He moved his gaze to the left, to land on Tenzo. The man had been feeling sick all day, and at 18, he still hadn't presented. Kakashi took another sniff, narrowing his search in Tenzo's direction, when it hit him. 

He had picked up on the very subtle smell from a presenting omega. Tenzo wasn't sick, he had finally shown himself to be an omega. Kakashi knew Tenzo was not well versed in this part of life. The man must be confused, and as Kakashi watched him shiver by the fire, his instincts were telling him to comfort the poor kid. 

He stood up, making his way to the man's side when he locked eyes with Yugao. She sniffed the air, eyes narrowing on Kakashi. As an alpha, it would be all too easy for him to take advantage of Tenzo if he had been less in control. Yugao was clearly concerned, but Kakashi simply raised a reassuring hand in her direction. 

Kakashi brought a blanket around Tenzo's shoulders and sat next to him, rubbing an arm across his back. 

"I'm s-sorry I got sick, s-senpai." Tenzo stuttered out, his teeth practically chattering. 

"You aren't sick." Kakashi spoke seriously, making eye contact with the younger man. Confusion laced Tenzo's strengthening scent. 

"I'm sorry, Tenzo. You are presenting… as an Omega." He spoke softly. 

"Oh." Tenzo answered, pulling the blanket in tightly. "I don't really know what to do then. How do I make this better?"

"Don't worry. This part should only last a few more hours. But we shouldn't take our time getting home because you could go into heat in the next couple days." 

Tenzo's eyes widened. He didn't know a lot about any of this, and it terrified him. What would happen if he went into heat while they were still on the road? What is he supposed to do? Fear drifted into his scent as the shivering intensified. 

Kakashi stiffened. His instincts were going crazy. The need to protect and comfort the omega were becoming so strong he could hardly think. He pulled Tenzo into his side, moving the man's face into the crook of his neck. "It's okay Tenzo. You're gonna be just fine. I'm here." He cooed, stroking fingers through short brown hair. 

Tenzo took deep breaths, taking in Kakashi's strong alpha scent and letting it swirl around in his brain. The older jonin smelled of old books and coffee. His body finally started to relax as the pale fingers ran through his hair. He didn't know Kakashi could have this sort of control over his emotions, but he was grateful. If he had been on a mission with anyone else, he wouldn't have been so lucky. 

Kakashi's scent changed quickly, laced with a protective smell as the 4th member of their squad returned from their post out in the trees. Hawk was an alpha, and Kakashi could see the inquisitive longing in his eyes as he approached. He had no control, and Kakashi would be sure not to let him anywhere near Tenzo. 

Hawk moved closer, and Kakashi stiffened, hair on the back of his neck standing as a low growl escaped his throat. 

Tenzo looked out from the safety of Kakashi's neck to lock eyes with the man. His predatory gaze was alarming in all aspects. 

Yugao suddenly stood, moving to Hawk's side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll take care of you. Leave him alone." She spoke softly before leading him back into the trees. Kakashi was glad every squad had to have a beta. They were impartial, but had an instinct to protect omegas similar to that of an alpha, and they were great at diffusing alpha fights. Kakashi attempted to relax his body, bringing his attention back to the new omega. He wrapped both arms around him and pulled Tenzo in tight. Tenzo may not be his mate, but damn if Kakashi was going to let anything happen to him. 

The run home was rough. Tenzo may not have been sick anymore, but his new stronger scent wafting through the trees was a problem. The scent of sweet walnuts drifted around between the crew and put every one of Tenzo's emotions on display, including his sheer nervousness any time Hawk drew in close. 

Kakashi moved Hawk to the back of the formation and kept Tenzo up front with him. Kakashi could only hope they didn't run into any enemies on the way home. Omegas were capable of staying in Anbu, but they had to undergo training to suppress their scent with chakra. 

They reached Konoha without incident. Kakashi took Tenzo to his apartment, satisfied that the wards he had in place would keep him safe until Kakashi returned from the Hokage's office with instructions. 

At the end of the mission report, Kakashi told the Hokage of Tenzo's situation. "He doesn't have anyone to help him, sir. I don't think he even knows how to live as an Omega." 

The old man took a few moments to think. "Kakashi, would you be opposed to helping him through these first few weeks? I don't have anyone else to spare at the moment. Normally I wouldn't assign such a thing to an alpha, given the danger of that situation alone, but you have the best control I've ever seen. Plus, you know this young man personally."

Kakashi didn't have to think to answer. He didn't trust anyone but himself when it came to Tenzo. "I will take care of it, sir." 

"Good. Both of you have three weeks off. But, report back to me once he has been through his first heat." The old man spoke.

"Yes sir." 

Kakashi raced back to his apartment to find Tenzo curled up in a ball on the couch. "Tenzo?" He asked timidly. "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah. I just felt weird being in your apartment when you weren't home. Plus…" the man paused, looking down to his hands sheepishly, "your couch smells good. It smells like… you." 

"Tenzo, that's not anything to be embarrassed about. Now that you've presented, you pick up on an alpha's scent better. Plus, you've known me a long time and are comfortable with me. It's alright." Kakashi reassured him, moving to sit beside him on the small couch. 

"What am I supposed to do now?" Tenzo asked quietly. 

"Well you have three weeks off to adjust and go through your first heat, then you start your training to suppress your scent." Kakashi answered confidently. 

"I don't know how to go through any of that though." Tenzo's insecurity leaked through his scent.

"That's alright. Lord Third offered me the three weeks off as well so I can help you adjust. Unless… I would understand if you didn't want me to."

Tenzo shook his head quickly. "Of course I would like your help, senpai." 

Kakashi smiled warmly as Tenzo's smell evened back out. His natural scent was amazing, and as Kakashi inhaled, his stomach flipped around. 

~

After some more questions, Tenzo had decided to stay at Kakashi's for the duration of his leave. The older man had left twenty minutes ago to pick up some food for the apartment, and Tenzo was already bored. He felt warm and safe when Kakashi was around. Now, he felt sort of… empty without him. He walked around the apartment, Kakashi's scent on everything helping to calm him down. Why was this happening to him? He had been certain he was going to be an alpha, yet here he was hiding away in his captain's apartment. 

Kakashi mentioned before he left that he could smell the beginning of Tenzo's heat. Tenzo didn't know what to do. No one had ever really explained any of this to him before… it just seemed like something everyone else already knew about. He felt warm and antsy. He just wanted Kakashi to hurry up and get back. The jonin had made it sound like the needed a lot of supplies. Would he be able to bring all that back on his own? Eventually, the anxiety got the best of him and he took off out the door. 

He made his way to the market, hardly noticing all the stares he was getting as he moved through crowds of people. He rounded a corner, only to run straight into a large body and knock himself to the ground. 

Tenzo looked up, only to see a tall, burly alpha looking down at him angrily. The man drew in a breath with closed eyes, then looked down to Tenzo hungrily. 

"S-sorry sir. I didn't mean to bump into you." He spoke quickly, trying to resolve the situation before the man could yell at him. 

"Well look what we have here. A poor little omega lost in the streets." The man grabbed Tenzo's arms and pulled him around the corner into an alleyway. Tenzo was thrown back to the ground roughly, his scent spiking with fear and confusion. 

"STAY PUT." The man growled loudly. Tenzo couldn't move. His body refused to cooperate as the man moved closer. Why couldn't he move? He felt like he had been hit with a shadow possession jutsu, but the man hadn't used any jutsu. Was it because the man was an alpha? Tenzo started to panic as the man moved over him. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you." The alpha growled.

The man was knocked to the side as Tenzo's senses were swarmed with the comforting scent of Kakashi. His aura was filled with protective rage as he growled at the other alpha loudly. 

~

Kakashi returned home as quickly as he could, groceries in hand. He walked into the living room and noticed it immediately. Tenzo was gone. He dropped all the food and supplies on the floor, sprinting through the apartment to check the bedroom. 

"Tenzo, what have you done." He spoke to the empty apartment before racing out the door. 

Kakashi was ever thankful for his strong sense of smell as he followed Tenzo's scent through the streets. He rounded the last corner just as the scent was full of fear and panic, seeing an alpha with Tenzo trapped on the ground. 

His vision went red, and he lost control of his scent as it swamped the alleyway. He growled as he moved in between the two men, staring down the alpha with his sharingan spinning. His instincts were telling him to rip the other man to shreds, but he refused to give in. He turned to look at Tenzo, forcing the signs for a transportation jutsu and whisking them both back to the apartment. 

They both dropped into the living room and Tenzo immediately fell to the ground, shaking. Kakashi moved down to the floor, pulling him into his lap and holding him close, rocking back and forth and whispering frantically.  
"It's okay, Tenzo. I'm here. You're safe here, he won't hurt you ever again." Tenzo curled into Kakashi's chest, silently sobbing. 

Kakashi's eyes watered, his heart still racing thinking about the awful things the other alpha was going to do to Tenzo. The hurt and pain radiating off of Tenzo was sending his thoughts into a spiral. He needed to fix this, and fast. He picked the younger man up as he moved from the floor, carrying him back to the bedroom. He placed him on the bed, assuring him he would be right back. He returned with a large pile of blankets, settling on the bed next to Tenzo and wrapping the blankets around them. He cuddled up to his kohai, pulling Tenzo's head into his neck again. 

To Kakashi's relief, it was working. Tenzo was calming down, his sobs finally stopping. 

"I-I'm sorry senpai. I shouldn't have left." Tenzo spoke softly. 

"It's okay, Tenzo. I'm not mad. It's just… your heat is about to start, and alphas can smell that. It's too dangerous for you to go out alone right now, okay?" Kakashi spoke slowly, careful not to upset Tenzo any more than he already was. 

"I didn't know. I'm sorry Kakashi." Tenzo's voice broke as he spoke. "I couldn't move. He yelled at me and then I couldn't move anymore."

"Yeah. That's uh… they call it the voice of the alpha. It's something we can do. It makes an omega… comply. I guess." Kakashi answered timidly. 

"Y-you can do that too?" Tenzo asked, his body tensing.

"Tenzo, I've never done it. And I never will, I promise you that, and we can get you training so that it doesn't affect you like that." 

Tenzo relaxed again. His heat was getting closer, Kakashi could smell it. He didn't really know what he would be able to do when that happened, other than shutting Tenzo into the bedroom and staying away from him. He had received several tips from Lord Third's assistant on his way out the door, but he wasn't sure what else he could do. The assistant, an omega named Iruka, told him he could always ask him for help if things got out of hand. Being an omega was apparently more complicated than Kakashi had realized. 

~

Tenzo's skin was starting to feel warm, too warm. He couldn't keep from squirming around in the blanket fort Kakashi had made for them, and he knew the older ninja had to have noticed. Whenever Kakashi's skin touched his, a warm fuzzy feeling would cover the area. He didn't know what to do.

"Tenzo. What's with the squirming?" Kakashi finally asked. 

"I don't know. I just feel… weird." Tenzo replied.

"Like… warm?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. What's it mean?" Tenzo asked. "What can I do to make it stop?"

"It means you're getting, uh… close. I need to give you a shot that I got from the Hokage. Then you should go take a cold shower. It will help your skin feel better." 

Kakashi left to the kitchen again, but returned quickly. The shot was a form of birth control for unexpected heats. It was very effective, just not for long-term use. He wasn't sure Tenzo would even need it, but the Hokage had ordered him to use it. After the shot, he once again suggested Tenzo take a cold shower. 

Tenzo thought about it. He hated cold showers, but it oddly sounded good at the moment. He slowly left his blanket cave when Kakashi handed him a towel and pajama pants to borrow. "Um… are you sure you want me wearing your pants? I mean… considering, you know." He said, gesturing to himself with his hand. 

Kakashi laughed lightly. "It's fine. Those pants are too small for me anyway. I'm taller than you."

Tenzo rolled his eyes. "Senpai, why must you always find ways to call me short." 

He went into the bathroom, undressed and climbed in the shower. The cold water did wonders. His skin started to cool, and his anxiousness started to melt away. Tenzo didn't think about how long he had been in there until there was a sharp knock on the door. "Oi, Tenzo. You alive in there still?" 

Even with the confident voice, Tenzo could tell Kakashi was getting nervous. His thoughts were confirmed when he left the bathroom and Kakashi was right behind the door, fidgeting anxiously. 

Tenzo was moving to the bedroom when suddenly a warm feeling boiled in his stomach, and it felt like he had peed his pants. 

A low whining noise came from Kakashi, and he looked over to see the jonin pressed back against the wall, eyes closed tightly and trying to breath. Was this it? 

~

Kakashi needed to move, he knew it. Tenzo's heat was in full swing and the smell was intoxicating. He could already tell that this had jump-started his rut, and things were about to get a lot more difficult. 

He focused on breathing through his mouth. Without opening his eyes, he left the room, shutting the door behind him. "Tenzo, stay in there for a while please." His voice was strange, lower than normal. He had never been around an omega in heat. Not unless you count the ones he assassinated, and that was just different. He felt bad for just leaving Tenzo in there alone without an explanation, but Tenzo was smart. He knew what was going on even if he didn't exactly know what to do about it. Iruka had told him that the first heat was always the worst. What if Tenzo asked for… assistance? Would he be strong enough to say no? How would he know if he meant it or if it was the heat talking?

Kakashi thought for a few minutes. He couldn't take advantage of Tenzo, and he didn't even know if he was going to ask in the first place. Kakashi decided to tough it out for the first wave, and if Tenzo asked for him, he would talk to him about it after when Tenzo had a clearer head.

It was easier said than done. Tenzo's first wave was brutal. Kakashi had forced himself against the wall outside the door so he wouldn't burst in. Everything inside his body was telling him he needed to go help his omega. But Tenzo wasn't his. He couldn't do that, not without being sure. Tenzo called to him in between loud moans, begging him to help, begging for his alpha. The smells coming from the room tried to drag him in. Torture was easier than this. 

It took half an hour for the wave to pass, and for Tenzo to finally settle down. Kakashi gave himself a few minutes to calm down before he knocked on the door. When he walked in, the scent hit him like a brick wall. He shuddered uncontrollably, clenching his eyes shut until it passed. 

Tenzo was watching him from the bed. His hair was a mess, the sheets were soaked, and Kakashi had a feeling Tenzo wasn't wearing the pajama pants under the blanket. 

"Are you… okay?" Was the first thing Kakashi managed to get out.

"I think so. Is it over already?" Tenzo asked, his voice raw.

"Not even close. That was just the first wave. In an hour or two you will have another. That should continue for a few days." Kakashi answered, eyes to the ground. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tenzo replied.

"It's alright Tenzo. I signed up for this, remember? But I do need to talk to you about something. I know when your waves hit, you're gonna say some crazy things. And it's gonna be hard for me to tell the difference between what you really want and what your heat wants. I need to know how much of what you said was real." Kakashi spoke softly. He worried about the answer, but he needed to know or he would drive himself crazy wondering. 

"Oh. I see." Tenzo fidgeted under the blanket. The conversation was uncomfortable, after all, and Kakashi would be patient waiting for an answer. 

It took Tenzo a few minutes of thinking before he finally spoke again. "I… wouldn't mind the help. If you wanted?" Tenzo stared down at the mattress. 

Kakashi's breath caught. Of course he wanted to help. Even if it wasn't in his DNA, he had always been close with Tenzo. The kid had broken through his barriers long ago, and Kakashi didn't plan on ever putting them back up. "Of course I want to help, Tenzo. But I still need to know some things." 

Kakashi padded over to the bed, sitting on the end that wasn't completely soaked with sweat and other body fluids he didn't want to think about. "I guess what I'm asking is if you are looking for some temporary help or long term. I'm not opposed to either, I'm willing to try a relationship. I just need to know now, because smelling you in here has jump-started my rut. I say things when I'm out of it just like you do. It's good to have things out in the open." 

"Okay." Tenzo said before taking more time to think. The suspense was driving Kakashi up the wall. All the patience in the world wasn't going to help him now. 

"I want to be with you. I always have. I just kinda thought I was gonna be an alpha, so I never acted on it." Tenzo finally made eye contact with him when he finished his sentence, and Kakashi's heart stopped. This was beyond what he had dreamed of happening here. He wasn't just helping out a friend. He was helping out someone who wanted to be his mate. His omega. "I've always wanted that too." He replied. Kakashi started to move up the bed, but changed his mind quickly after looking at the mess. "Maybe you should take another shower. I bought a couple extra sets of sheets earlier today so I can get these ones started in the wash." He smiled brightly at Tenzo, before moving to the kitchen again to retrieve the new sheets. He's really glad Iruka had stopped to talk to him, because he only had one set of bedding before today. 

When he returned, Tenzo had already moved to the shower. Kakashi changed the sheets quickly, shoving the old ones straight into the washing machine before returning to lay on the bed. 

Tenzo returned to the bedroom, complete with another pair of pajama pants Kakashi had left for him. His water bill was gonna be insane with all this laundry and all the showers. One look at Tenzo and he knew it was worth it. The younger man beamed brightly at him from across the room. Kakashi patted the bed next to him with his hand, calling Tenzo over to sit with him. Kakashi sat with his legs crossed, leaning against the headboard. He was shocked when Tenzo crawled right into his lap. Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and burying his nose into short brown hair. 

He was in heaven. With all the stress and uncertainty of the last day, he had never had the chance to smell Tenzo when he was content. The scent of a happy omega caused butterflies in his stomach. He placed soft kisses to Tenzo's forehead, drawing a sweet purring noise from the omega. 

"Tenzo, did you want to form a bond with me?" Kakashi asked, burying his face back into Tenzo's hair to hide his blush. 

"Of course, Senpai." Tenzo answered quickly. "I love you. I want to be with you forever."

A needy whine escaped Kakashi's lips before he could answer, and Tenzo giggled lightly in his lap. The sound was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. "I love you too Tenzo."

~

Tenzo felt the heat coil into his stomach again, and he knew he was about to face the incessant need to be filled. His eyes flicked up to meet Kakashi's mismatched gaze, to find both eyes open and staring hungrily. "Before it gets too crazy in here, I need your permission to touch you." Kakashi spoke, his voice low. 

Tenzo could only nod at this point as he was trying to keep himself from grinding down into Kakashi's lap. Kakashi pulled his mask down slowly, and Tenzo stared at the pretty pink lips that were always hidden. Kakashi was gorgeous. He had seen it before, of course, but with the renewed struggle of his heat he couldn't tear his eyes away. 

Faster than he could think, Kakashi was kissing him. He forced his way into Tenzo's mouth, running his hands frantically across Tenzo's back and up into his hair. Tenzo returned his energy, running his hands up Kakashi's chest and behind his neck. Tenzo couldn't hold back anymore. He rolled his hips down into Kakashi's lap, swallowing a deep moan from the jonin's mouth. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Kakashi's hardness underneath him. 

He was pushed onto his back. Kakashi leaned over him, kissing him down into the mattress. Tenzo's skin burned for contact, so he started pulling on the bottom of Kakashi's shirt. The older man took the hint quickly, throwing the garment across the room and giving Tenzo time to remove his own. He stared at the pale expanse of muscles in front of him, tracing each of them with quick fingers. "You're beautiful." He spoke softly, and a pink blush covered Kakashi's cheeks. 

Kakashi rolled his hips into Tenzo's. Tenzo couldn't stop the deep moan from leaving his mouth, or the fire spreading through his skin. He was done waiting. 

"Kakashi. I need you now or I'm going to explode." 

That was all it took. Kakashi rolled off Tenzo to the side, stripping both of them of their pants efficiently before returning and lining up with Tenzo's aching hole. Kakashi pushed in, stretching Tenzo's wet skin deliciously, pulling another moan from him. Kakashi growled as he paused, giving Tenzo time to adjust and catch his breath. His arms shook with the overwhelming effort it took not to start moving. "Go ahead." Was all Tenzo had to say for Kakashi to lose control. He pulled back, shoving himself back in with force and taking Tenzo for the ride of his life. "You're so tight, my little omega." Kakashi growled as he pounded into him furiously. "Not gonna last long."

Kakashi shifted, sitting on his legs and pulling Tenzo up to straddle his lap. They connected with a deep lustful kiss, tongues dancing across teeth and lips. A constant stream of moans fell from Tenzo's mouth as Kakashi grabbed his hips and continued to slam him down onto his swollen cock. Tenzo came with a shout, gripping white shoulders hard enough to leave bruises and spraying cum across their stomachs. He tightened around Kakashi's cock, causing his rhythm to falter and his own release. Kakashi leaned into Tenzo's neck, tracing his scent gland with his tongue as he rode out his orgasm frantically. He bit down into tan skin, sending fiery warmth through Tenzo's entire body, and claiming him for himself. Tenzo shuddered violently before giving his own mark on Kakashi's throat and completing the bond. 

~

When Tenzo's second wave was over, both men sprawled out on the bed lazily, enjoying the moment. Kakashi couldn't believe how lucky he was that someone like Tenzo ended up being an omega. He turned his head towards Tenzo, watching as the younger man lovingly touched the new mark on his neck. He smiled, thinking about his bright future with his new partner. Tenzo turned to meet his gaze, smiling brilliantly. "I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too Tenzo."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm terrible at endings and I'm sorry. But also this is my first ever smut scene so go easy on me... but let me know if you like it. I've also never written a/b/o before.


End file.
